1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor having a plurality of compression chambers adapted for use in an air conditioning system, particularly, in an automobile, and more specifically, to a bulkhead discharge arrangement of such a compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compressors having a plurality of compression chambers are known. For example, a swash plate type compressor has a plurality of cylinder bores with pistons inserted therein arranged around a center driving shaft, to thereby form a plurality of compression chambers. The swash plate type compressor comprises a cylinder block to form a plurality of cylinder bores, a valve plate covered on one end of the cylinder block and an end housing mounted on the cylinder block over the valve plate. The valve plate has a plurality of discharge valves for the compression chambers and the end housing forms a common discharge chamber; the compressed fluid flows from a plurality of compression chambers into the common discharge chamber and then discharges through an outlet port to the outside utility.
This discharge arrangement will advantageously enable the use of a single outlet port, although the compressor has a plurality of compression chambers. However, this discharge arrangement suffers from a problem in that an interference occurs in the discharge chamber due to the flow of the compressed fluids from different compression chambers The compressed fluid from the different compression chambers flows in different directions respectively, and the flows merge and impinge on each other, resulting in a decrease in the total discharge pressure. Also, a high frequency pulsation is caused by the superimposed flows of the fluid from the discharge port located near the outlet port in the end housing and another flow from the discharge port located remote from the outlet port, causing noise.